mmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Orange
Orange is an M&Ms character that is the spokescandy for Pretzel M&Ms, Crispy M&Ms, and he also appears on the wrapper of Mint Crisp M&Ms. He is very paranoid, and is always scared or nervous. He always thinks that he will be eaten because he is a delicious M&M. His best friend is Pretzel Guy, who appears with him in the Pretzel M&M commercials. Orange was originally known as Crispy because he was the spokescandy for Crispy M&Ms, but Crispy M&Ms are no longer sold in certain parts of the world, like New York, so he is now the spokescandy for Pretzel M&Ms. Crispy M&Ms came back but he isn't in the ads. He is also the spokescandy for Caramel M&Ms along with Caramel. Orange is voiced by Eric Kirchberger. Personality Orange is shy, and is unable to defeat his fears. He is a big pal to Pretzel Guy, who tries to encourage him. It is believed that his fearful nature is due to an existential angst stemming from the Mormon prophet John Taylor's declaration that M&Ms have no place in God's plan, and that the chocolate-made-flesh-made-chocolate automatons are demon-spawn, fated to melt for all eternity. Appearance Orange is (obviously) the color orange. He is much rounder and resembles a sphere more than the other M&Ms. This is because he has always had something round inside of him (originally a Crispy rice sphere, now a pretzel sphere). Orange wears a generic pair of white gloves like the other male M&Ms, but his shoes are unique. Crispy wears high top sneakers with laces (that are almost always untied). He also has black eyebrows like the other M&Ms. Ads Orange first appeared in the diner ad, introducing the new Crispy M&M's, he is seen talking about himself trying to avoid himself from being eaten. Orange appears in the M&Ms Plane ad, he is seen hiding with the rest of the M&Ms in the plane bathroom to avoid being eaten. When Red announces that there are only thirteen more hours left of the flight he rolls his eyes. Quotes *"So I said to the guy, "I can't keep running like this." I mean, how do you think I feel being tracked down by some wild animal? Look at me. Crispy center, milk chocolate. Of course I'm paranoid. I'm the new Crispy M&M's! I'm IRRESISTIBLE! This is no way to live. Nobody knows what it's like to be hunted for food! NOBODY!!!" *"Uh, hold that turkey burger. Thanks." *"Uh, not allowed to eat & swim, not for a 1/2 Hour! Uh, lifeguard! *"Oh god, don't try to get me killed! Just look at this body; I'm Chocolate and Crispy, I just got this feeling and once word gets out, WQHEE!" *"Alright, make it quick." *"I'm toasted... Sorry, dude." *"Ha, look at that: You Can't eat the candy that fell on the floor. It's a rule. *"Uh, now would be the time to help me." *"All I'm saying is, I don't know why everyone wants to eat the Crispy M&M's." *"I'm a pirate!" *"Space man? Ninja?" *"Um, can someone turn the light on in here? Someone?" *"There was a practice? I must've missed that." *"This is awkward." *"Just click on my button to register. There's a few forms I want you to fill out before I can trust you." *"G-guys? where's my shell?" *"Oh, I see! Nut job..." *"Yeah, I know people love pretzels and chocolate together, but now you've taken it too far: I don't care if I'm the official spokescandy for the new Pretzel M&M's there is no way that you're putting a giant pretzel inside me!" *"Yeah, I know. I haven't been able to stop eating them myself. I guess how I ended up with this pretzel inside me. After all, you know what they say, 'you are what you eat', right?" *"When I said I would run, I meant away." *"Who admired the convertible?" *"There are a lot of scary things! In the jungle! No jungle! That was in my contract." *"Okay, he's got issues." *"The horror!" *"Hold on, I have to call my therapist." *"But I voted for Red." *"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!" *"Uh, why is it still counting?" *"Um, can someone shut off the-" *"Uh, guys, I think he can hear us." Gallery OrangeCharacter-home.png im-3.jpg 2371773225_44592ca067_z.jpg|Orange With Ms. Green On the wrapper of Mint Crisp M&MS MM-crispy_image.gif|Orange on the wrapper of Crispy M&Ms mms_crispy_2004.gif|Orange on a Wrapper of Crispy M&Ms after a redesign product_pretzelmms.png|Orange On the Wrapper of Pretzel M&MS! spin_prod_ec_797710001.jpeg|Orange with Red on the bag of Pretzel M&M's EB4483FE-5F42-4AD4-AB57-4F7A1D78C3B5.jpeg CF360D77-D08E-40AC-BDFE-CC8368316121.jpeg E7294979-D257-4C27-9D6C-12212375ED9D.jpeg E8052028-E91E-4131-A334-90DCE648CD57.jpeg 5640E566-095B-4181-A80F-AE4C9EDC32C7.jpeg 9C2451A9-34B1-4103-8508-1EADF736BCE9.jpeg C3AD0C5E-818E-4806-AA28-EF884168767D.jpeg 81EDD2EA-59CE-489F-9C3F-CE6EDC6F5C95.png 62DEFA75-670B-42A5-A1C2-15629D052B86.png 70CFB578-2D84-4597-A960-984B4CD27A3A.png C346665B-62E2-4656-A66D-571B54858909.png 9A975698-35EF-4291-8EC7-4FECBB58F2A9.png 14D74183-A84B-4A59-8E57-22A22ACDCE3D.png 1A8EA00E-3E90-46F8-8B39-AD9BF9A27629.png 08D34C1E-1341-4340-8697-C673B8321DED.png 7C075EF1-1B33-495B-B013-87FFCAC3487F.png 6486EB6C-12CB-46A6-A649-9E54FB0BCEAE.png B3384D15-6D01-4109-B5F9-2636C048A4BD.jpeg 3B955569-2415-4D95-8BFE-8237FF215721.jpeg 577B52A4-582E-4BA0-898F-50C442383528.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes